Not Again
by blah4123
Summary: My first fanfic hope its okay... one shot of Sakura and Kakashi he comes round in the morning to see Sakura,however things are left unfinished.


Hope you enjoy this is my first time writing a fanfic so yeah xD this is only short and a one short I decided to randomly do =]… DISCALIMER…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (blah blah blah etc) Enjoy =D

Kakashi …34

Sakura… 21

* * *

Her long delicate pink hair gently covered her clear well structured face whilst she stretched both her upper and lower body. As she turned to her left side she slowly opened her emerald eyes and adjusted them to the sunlight that was gently caressing her body. After hearing light tapping on her window she stands up and slowly walks toward it. '_Please, please don't be another mission! Im still aching from the previous one'_

As she reaches the window she fully opens the half closed blinds to see Kakashi patiently waiting for her.

"Yo and how are you today sleepy head?" Kakashi smoothly said to his female partner.

"Hmmm if you call my sleepy head one more time…I'll break you god damn leg!" _Stupid perverted sensei! Who does he think he is? A freaking comedian? I don't bloody think so._

"_And you wonder why you're still single with such a joyous reply. I was simply going to ask you if you wanted to join the rest of us for dinner…But I see you'd rather be sleeping in your cute little mini shorts and very tight t-shirt that may I add I can almost see your-"_

"_SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" I look down with a heavy blush to find I was still wearing my mini shorts and old grey shirt that I wear for bed._

"_Pervert? Me? Hahaha now that doesn't sound like me at all. Anyway it's at 7pm at Midnight Express, I not going to stay long, im too tired from last night" I look away blushing, out of the corner of my eye I see him smirking. God he annoys me sometimes with his smirking and sexy voice and his floppy silver hair._

_Slowly Kakashi stalks towards Sakura as his face lightly hits her nose he oh so sweetly says "You do remember last night don't you? I mean I can show you the damage you done to my back, or maybe I could…remind you of the events that took place. Right here…in this room…on your bed."_

"_Kakashi! Come on I need to get dressed now." I hear him sigh lightly and silently feel guilty. "You should stop pushing me away you know. If you worried about what people will think of our relationship then don't! Screw them! I love you and I know you feel the same."_

_Kakashi lent down and kissed her. The kiss was short, way too short for her liking. As he started to pull away Sakura lightly pulled him back into a deeper longer kiss. Kakashi groaned into her mouth loving the way she tasted, the way her tongue felt as they fought for _dominance_. Kakashi pulled her body closer and lifted her up and slowly put her on the bed. He looked down at her blushing face. He placed his body firmly on hers and started removing her night clothes. Once she was naked Sakura reached out to him for a kiss. He was so lost in thought he never even felt her pull his ninja attire off, and slowly slipped his boxers off._

_He slowly kissed her erect nipples which hardened after each open kiss. "Mmmmm Kakashi…. Please….Oh God! Yes" He made his way down towards his favorite area and entered his tongue. Sakura's constant moans of pleasure along with her hands fisted in his hair encouraged him on. She quickly cum in his mouth, he slowly sat up as he licked the rest of her off his mouth groaning at the sweet salty taste she provided. His eyes filled with lust as he placed his long hard penis at his women's entrance. He looked down at his lover to find her peacefully sleeping. "You have to be kidding me. She falls asleep NOW? Hmmm I'll make her pay when she wakes up" He smirks to himself as he places his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. With his head placed between her neck and shoulder he falls into deep sleep thinking of all the 'punishments' he was going to give her for falling asleep before he was even close to finishing. _

_Life he thought was absolutely perfect._

Thanks… hope it was okay lol


End file.
